Access times of electronic memory can affect performance of an overall electronic system including the electronic memory, and as such, it is generally desirable to reduce memory access time in order to improve system performance. Access time generally refers to the time from when a memory access command is received by a memory to when data is made available by the memory.
With conventional non-volatile memory, such as NAND flash memory, memory access operations involve various operations that may take time to perform. Examples of these various operations may include activating charge pump circuits to develop pumped voltages used during the access operation and calculation of temperature compensation information. Additionally, the memory associated with the access operation may be accessed, the stored data sensed, and in preparation for a subsequent memory operation, the circuits used during the memory access operation restored to a condition that existed prior to beginning the memory access operation. The data read is made available for output by the memory following the circuits being restored to the initial condition.
The various operations add to the overall access time of the non-volatile memory, and memory performance may be improved by reducing the time of one or more of the various operations.